


Эксперимент и экспериментаторы

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Анальный расширитель. Знаешь, что с ним делать, ковбой?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент и экспериментаторы

– Джаред, помнишь, что ты мне обещал несколько дней назад? – спросил Дженсен, положив голову на колени своего мужа. Был вечер субботы, и они, как всегда, проводили его на диване в гостиной перед телевизором.

– Эм, ты о покупке новой раковины в ванную на втором этаже? – не отрываясь от мелькающей на экране телевизора очередной сцены погони поинтересовался Джаред. – Или о том, что на следующей неделе съездим к твоим родителям? Я помню об этом, Джен.

– Да нет, не об этом, – начал Дженсен. – В среду, когда мы занимались сексом, я сказал, что хочу кое-что попробовать…

– Т-ты про тот разговор? – чуть не подавился пивом Джаред. – Ты на полном серьёзе? Не шутишь?

– Конечно, серьезно. Ты любишь экспериментировать, я люблю… Почему бы и это не попробовать?

– Боже, мой муж извращенец, – закатив глаза, хохотнул Джаред. – И? Что ты предлагаешь?

– Попробовать. У меня только при одной мысли об этом встаёт. Так хочется ощутить тебя… всего…

Джаред поставил практически пустую бутылку на журнальный столик и поднялся с дивана:

– Значит, в туалет мне идти не надо? А то пиво–то просится наружу, – пожаловался Падалеки. – Погоди-ка… Ты что, специально влил в меня чуть ли не два литра пива? Ну ты и жук.

– Но ты меня всё равно любишь, – подмигнул Дженсен. – Я, кстати, кое-что прикупил для этого.

– М-да? Заинтриговал. Идём наверх, пока я не лопнул, – позвал Джаред, поправив рукой выпирающий из-под домашних штанов стояк. 

Они оба как можно быстрее поднялись на второй этаж в свою спальню. Едва успев переступить порог, Дженсен набросился на Джареда, вовлекая того в горячий и глубокий поцелуй. Немного отстранившись и взглянув в потемневшие глаза Джареда, Дженсен провёл языком по его нижней губе, прикусив её и немного оттянув.

– Не могу больше, Джен, – прорычал Джаред, снимая с Дженсена футболку. – Хочу тебя. Вылизать, выебать, пометить…

– Ш-ш-ш, всё будет… Потерпи. Не думал, что ты согласишься, поэтому ничего не приготовил, – сказал Дженсен, оторвавшись от Джареда. – Сейчас, дай мне минутку, – он подошёл к шкафу и вытащил из него пакет с лейблом одного из их самых любимых секс-шопов.

Джаред, пока Дженсен шелестел чем-то в пакете, успел избавиться от одежды. Боже, как же ему хотелось в туалет, мочевой пузырь был готов вот-вот лопнуть. Но он так хотел попробовать то, что предложил ему Дженсен. 

Чертыхнувшись и проклянув ролик, после которого Дженсен загорелся привнести в их _разнообразную_ сексуальную жизнь что-то _разнообразное_ , Джаред с нетерпением ждал, пока его муж закончит все приготовления.

– Что это? – удивлённо поинтересовался Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен расстилает на кровати новую простынь, тёмную и не такую тонкую, как их обычное постельное бельё. 

– Прорезиненная простынь, балда. Ты же не хочешь, что бы мы всё запачкали. Или, не дай бог, что–то попало на ковёр. Будем надеяться, что ты не промажешь. И из тебя не польётся как из Ниагары.

– Чего не знаю, того не знаю. Всё?

– Практически, – соблазнительно улыбнулся Дженсен, помахав перед носом Джареда каким-то девайсом из прозрачного пластика. – Анальный расширитель. Знаешь, что с ним делать, ковбой?

– Ещё бы, – рыкнул Джаред и повалил Дженсена на постель. – Сейчас ты узнаешь, каково это быть помеченным своим мужчиной. Во всех смыслах, – и прикусил Дженсена за кожу чуть выше левого соска.

Пока Джаред исследовал языком его изнывающее от желания тело, Дженсен умудрился выпутаться из штанов и боксёров.

– Ты удивительный, – прошептал Джаред, вырисовывая языком какие–то знаки на коже Дженсена. – Сексуальный.

Касание языка.

– Очаровательный.

Поцелуй.

– Необыкновенный, – выдохнул Джаред, погружаясь языком в капельку пупка.

– Родной.

Легкий засос чуть ниже живота.

– Любимый.

Джаред взял в рот истекающую смазкой головку члена Дженсена.

– Мой.

– Твой. Только твой. Навсегда, – эхом вторил ему Дженсен.

Взглянув из-под чёлки на зажмурившегося от удовольствия Дженсена, Джаред начал медленно ласкать головку, понемногу вбирая всё больше плоти в рот. Приятная тяжесть на языке, солоноватый вкус смазки и самые сексуальные на свете звуки, издаваемые Дженсеном. Джаред насадился ртом до упора, пытаясь дышать через нос. Несколько медленных, но глубоких движений – и Дженсен кончил, выгнувшись под Джаредом.

– Твоя очередь, Джа, – прохрипел Дженсен. – Сделай это.

– Ещё не все, потерпи, принцесса. Перевернись на живот и встань в коленно-локтевую. Так будет удобнее.

Дженсен перевернулся и сделал всё, как попросил Джаред. Ну, ещё сильнее отклячив свою задницу. Сегодня они наконец-то это сделают. Картинки из ролика яркими вспышками проносились в его голове. Полностью быть подчинённым, помеченным, принять в себя… мочу своего любимого. И это даже не банальный золотой дождь. Пару раз они с Джаредом пробовали. Было смешно до чертиков. Но вот это определённо что-то новенькое и необычное.

Джаред огладил бока Дженсена, спустился к его ягодицам, шлёпнул по ним и раздвинул в стороны. Дженсен только сильнее задрожал в предвкушении.

Муж Дженсена был настоящим богом римминга. Он мог вылизывать его часами, растягивать языком, всасывать припухшие края дырки в свой рот. Лизнув широким горячим языком по пульсирующей розовой дырке, Джаред легонько сжал яйца Дженсена, и тот подался немного назад, насаживаясь на дразнящий его язык. Сделав несколько круговых движений вокруг дырки, Джаред немного отодвинулся и взял руки расширитель. В принципе, не такой большой и не такой толстый по сравнению с их коллекцией разнообразных дилдо. Щёлкнув крышкой тюбика со смазкой, Джаред выдавил немного на девайс, тщательно размазывая её по расширителю. Затем выдавил ещё на указательный палец и смазал дырку Дженсена, на две фаланги погружая в неё палец.

– Дженс, сейчас, больно не должно быть, – и осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром начал погружать расширитель в его дырку. 

Хотя Дженсен и ожидал некоторого дискомфорта, но пластик практически не чувствовался. Словно его Джаред раскрывал пальцами. Так, а теперь должно быть самое интересное.

– Дженс, я сейчас начну его открывать. Если будет больно или неприятно, сразу же скажи, – предупредил Джаред.

– Хорошо, – негромко ответил Дженсен, приготовившись к последующим действиям.

Затаив дыхание, Джаред начал потихоньку раздвигать створки расширителя у основания. Дженсен не двигался, пытаясь понять, какие чувства у него вызывает этот процесс.

– Больно? – спросил Джаред. Дженсен промычал, что всё нормально. – Тогда я продолжаю.

Миллиметр за миллиметром нежная плоть расходилась в стороны под давлением девайса. Джаред чуть ли не захлебнулся, когда увидел розовые стенки сквозь прозрачный пластик.

– Дженсен, это прекрасно. Ты прекрасен, – выдохнул Джаред и аккуратно ввёл палец вовнутрь и погладил нежные стенки. Дженсен дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, пока не понял, что ему нравятся эти слишком интимные прикосновения. 

– Ещё чуть-чуть, – как заворожённый, смотрел Падалеки на открывшуюся перед его взором картину. – Боже, я готов кончить только от одного взгляда на тебя, Джен.

– Не смей, ты мне обещал! Давай уже! – поторопил мужа Дженсен.

Стоявший колом член и выпитое пиво сводили Джареда с ума. Он несколько секунд не двигался, размышляя о том, стоит ли это делать.

– Джаред! Ты чего там застыл? Или мне надавить на твой живот, чтобы наконец-то пошевелился? – начал закипать Дженсен. – Сделай это.

Ещё раз погладив Дженсена по ягодицам, проведя кончиками пальцев по основанию расширителя, Джаред выдохнул. Он взял в правую руку свой член и приставил к открытой и блестящей дырке. Поднатужившись, он сделал это. Горячая струя мочи была направлена прямо вовнутрь Дженсена. Зрелище было просто крышесносным: жидкость вперемешку с тягучими каплями смазки била фонтаном, заполняя Дженсена.

Сам Дженсен в прямом смысле наслаждался приятной теплотой, поступающей в него, заполняющей его до отказа.

– Блядь, Дженсен, – простонал Джаред, наблюдая, как его моча наполняла задницу мужа. – Хочу тебя.

– Только не останавливайся, – взмолился Дженсен. Моча тоненькими струйками начала стекать по его бедрам. Такого полнейшего удовлетворения он ещё никогда не получал.

Когда Джаред уже не смог ничего больше выдавить из своего тела, он немного отстранился, чтобы полюбоваться картиной. Затем ввёл несколько пальцев в дырку Дженсена и снова поласкал нежные стенки, кажущиеся ещё горячее от его мочи.

– Можно я подрочу на тебя, Джен? – неуверенно спросил он у Дженсена.

– А ты думал, я отпущу тебя без этого? Размечтался, – прокомментировал Дженсен, пытаясь сохранять равновесие на мокрой и скользкой простыни.

Падалеки несколько раз провёл рукой по своему члену – много времени ему не понадобится, чтобы кончить. Три резких движения рукой – и он кончил. Белые капли спермы смешались с мочой в заднице Дженсена.

– Ты только мой, Дженсен. Люблю тебя, – сказал Джаред и поцеловал счастливого Дженсена в плечо.

– И я тебя, извращенец, – услышал он в ответ. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но ты должен мне помочь всё это убрать и «осушить» наполненный тобою мой «колодец».

– Сейчас, малыш, минутку.


End file.
